


What Dragons Covet

by lockedin221b



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, scaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/pseuds/lockedin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What do dragons covet that is not hidden in caves and does not glitter in the sun? Can you guess my riddle, thief?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dragons Covet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morfiantra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfiantra/gifts), [flamiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamiekitten/gifts).



> **SOME SEXUAL ACTS ARE PERFORMED WHILE SMAUG IS COMPLETELY DRAGON, SOME WHILE HE'S IN AN ANTHROPOMORPHIC FORM. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED.**
> 
> This is for Leigh and Mary and bewds ~~and Benedict who totally ships Smaugbo don't deny it~~.
> 
> This is possibly the only time I am gonna write Hobbit stuff.
> 
> These are not characters I am used to working with, so characterisation might be less than ideal.
> 
> Also, let's not get too picky about particulars when it comes to the mechanics of sex in this. It's fucking Middle-Earth.

The room in which Bilbo woke was unlike the chamber in which he was knocked unconscious. It was still vast, for a hobbit, but much smaller. The floor was covered in thick rugs and soft pillows, and he lay upon a pile of these things in the very middle of the room.

It was his own stupid fault. Of all the things for a hobbit to lose his footing on—gold! What a foolish thing to do. How had he been relocated, though? Had the dwarves found him? No, Smaug would have found him first.

Which meant Smaug could see him.

Bilbo groped at his finger and pockets but, sure enough, the ring was gone. He began to wonder just how long he had to live when the ring fell right into his lap, quite literally.

“Is that what you’re looking for, thief?” the great voice rumbled, sounding much louder in the more confined space. When the ring fell, the dragon appeared. He brought his great head level with the hobbit. “That is a dangerous trinket you carry, thief.”

“How did you fit it on your, er, claw?” It seemed a rather unimportant question to ask, all things considered.

Smaug laughed, and the heat of his breath washed over Bilbo and made him tremble. “A very dangerous trinket.”

“Why aren’t I dead?” Bilbo cried. That was a much more important thing to find out, for he very much would like to keep doing whatever it was that was keeping Smaug from killing him.

“You are a curious creature, and I am not very hungry at the moment. I wanted to examine you up close.”

Bilbo swallowed hard. “So—you are going to eat me after all?”

“We shall see, little thief.”

“Is it the riddles? I know more. Lots of riddles.” Bilbo gripped the ring to his chest. It would do him no good to put it on; there was no exit he could see. Trying to escape would likely only anger the dragon, and without an exit to aim for, Bilbo wouldn’t live very long at all.

“I believe we are past riddles. Tell me, thief, what do you think of me?”

“What?” Bilbo blinked. “You’re quite, er, impressive.”

“Do I frighten you?”

“Of course!” Bilbo yelped without thinking. “What I mean to say is, only a fool would not be intimidated by your awesome presence.”

“And you are no fool? You who steals from dragons?”

“I only took it to show the dwarves!”

“Hah!” Smaug’s eyes gleamed. “I knew there were dwarves. I can smell them on you.”

“Oh dear,” Bilbo muttered. 

“These dwarves-”

“I won’t say another word!”

“Do they order you about?”

Bilbo glanced away. He picked at the edge of a cushion, wondering if dragons really could smell lies. “They’re very different people, dwarves. Different from hobbits. We hobbits have never much cared for kings and armies. Dwarves are used to taking orders.”

“Oh, but you get ordered around the most, don’t you? Thief, steal from the dragon. Thief, go back to the dragon’s lair. They wouldn’t care if I ate you.”

“Some of them would!” Bilbo was sure of it. Not all of them, but Kili and Fili, and Bofur—they didn’t all treat him unkindly.

“Oh, some of them would care if you were roasted alive, well that’s good. They care that much.”

“What does a dragon know about friends!”

“Very little, to be sure,” Smaug replied, thankfully not sounding at all offended by Bilbo’s outburst. “But a dragon doesn’t need others. A dragon doesn’t need friends, or subjects, or soldiers.”

“I suppose so.” Bilbo frowned. “Dragons are very lonely creatures, aren’t they?”

“We find ways around that. There is one thing we covet, besides jewels and precious metals.”

“A good meal?” Bilbo grumbled.

Smaug chuckled, and the sound reverberated through Bilbo’s whole body. “You are very funny, thief. No, though, while food is a necessity, we do not covet it.”

One large claw converged on Bilbo. He squeaked and fell back into the cushions. The very tip of the claw settled on his chest.

“What do dragons covet that is not hidden in caves and does not glitter in the sun? Can you guess my riddle?”

“N-no?”

“Think.”

“It’s a b-bit hard to th-think with your cl-claw-”

“Of course.” Smaug raised his claw, though it still hovered above Bilbo.

Bilbo sat up and did his best to ignore it. His very life might depend on one blasted riddle. It felt much like his pocket riddle to the creature Gollum, and he did not like such a scenario being played against him. He shouldn’t feel guilty, though. His life was on the line there as well. He had to play dirty.

“Have you given up?”

“No!” Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut and refocused. He repeated the riddle over and over. What could a creature as great as Smaug covet besides riches? He must be a very lonely creature indeed, if his only care was for gold. Lonely. “A mate! Dragons desire a mate. Do you?” Bilbo peered with a new curiosity at the dragon. “I suppose you would have to mate, for there to be more dragons, but do you covet your mates?”

Smaug lowered his claw. “We do indeed. I commend you on your cleverness, thief.”

“Then you should fly away and go find one,” Bilbo murmured.

“When I took this mountain two hundred years ago, I was one of but a handful of drakes left in Middle-Earth. I have reason to believe that, in that time, I have become the last of my kind. In short, little thief, no more dragons remain for me to find.”

“Oh.” Bilbo dropped his gaze. It felt odd, pitying a dragon, but perhaps even monsters didn’t deserve to be alone. Perhaps loneliness was what made them so monstrous. For all Bilbo knew, dragons were less fearsome beasts when they had a mate.

“Which brings us back to you, thief,” Smaug said, interrupting Bilbo’s thoughts.

“What? Me?”

“If I can’t find a mate among dragons, I am to look elsewhere.”

Bilbo’s eyes grew wide and he went very, very still. “M-me?”

“Yes, little thief. You.”

“Why me?”

“To steal from a dragon unseen is quite a feat, and, among dragons, is either a challenge or a proposition. If the thief returns to steal again, it is most certainly the latter.”

Bilbo was quickly growing panicked. The only thing he could think to say was, “I’m not a dragon!” It was a very obvious thing to say, but what else could he say?

“No, you most definitely are not. Doesn’t that make the prospect all the more intriguing?”

“Prospect! There’s no prospect!”

“No? A clever little thing like you, aren’t you the least bit curious?” Smaug’s claws began creeping one after another across the rugs toward Bilbo.

“Curious? About what?”

“What it would feel like, being a dragon’s mate.

Bilbo leaned back, away from the encroaching claws. “No! I’m not curious in the least!”

“You’re lying, thief.” One claw rested on his chest yet again, only this time it slipped between two of his buttons. With the slightest effort on the dragon’s part, one of the buttons popped off.

Bilbo let out a despairing whine.

“Don’t you want to know what it would feel like, having this heat inside you, if only for a moment? Aren’t you curious to know what it’s like to be on fire and not burn?” Another button popped off.

Bilbo whined. “Please, stop.” The claw pulled away, and Bilbo curled in on himself, covering his head with his hands. “Please, eat me and be done with it.”

“My, my. Still full of surprises, thief. You’re ashamed, aren’t you? You crave to experience what I speak of, don’t you? DON’T YOU?”

Smaug’s roar made Bilbo jump and unfurl himself. “Yes!” He covered his face and sobbed quietly, “Yes.”

“What have you to be ashamed of?”

“If people knew-”

“Who?” the dragon laughed. “Who’s to know the secrets that lie in your heart?”

The curve of a claw nudged Bilbo’s chest, and he looked up.

“Ah, little thief, no need to weep. Your secrets will be my most guarded of treasures.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“I am a dragon of my word,” Smaug said in a mockingly gallant tone. “Who would I tell? Who could I tell, who that would believe me?”

That was a fair point. Even if Smaug betrayed him to the dwarves, Bilbo could deny it, call Smaug a liar, a trickster dragon. They were more likely to believe that. They didn’t like Bilbo very much, but they hated Smaug.

“As it is, I would much rather keep this little secret to myself.” Smaug nudged Bilbo’s chin with his claw. It was astounding how light a touch he could have with such dangerous things. “So, little thief, do you wish to know dragon’s heat as it truly meant to be experienced?”

Slowly, so very, very slowly, Bilbo nodded. The claw slipped instantly down, but Bilbo scrambled back into the cushions. “Wait! I’ve lost enough buttons on this horrid adventure. I’ll do it myself.”

Smaug chuckled, but he pulled his claws back and watched patiently as the hobbit stripped.

Bilbo stood bare before the dragon, feeling more than a little shy, especially with his arousal so obvious now. “What do—I’ve never—Should I-”

“Relax,” Smaug said in an entirely new tone, one that did not strike fear, but in fact began to soothe Bilbo’s nervousness. “Relax, my pretty little thief.”

Bilbo nodded and sat down on the cushions, leaning back into the pile.

Smaug moved his head closer, and the tip of his three-pronged tongue emerged from his great mouth. He ran it first down the centre of Bilbo’s chest, and the hobbit’s whole body shuddered. He tasted each thigh in turn, and Bilbo shut his eyes and squirmed. “You can look at me,” Smaug encouraged. “I know you want to.” As Bilbo pried his eyes open, Smaug licked the underside of his cock.

“Oh!” Bilbo moaned and fisted the rug under him, but he didn’t close his eyes again.

Smaug let out a low hum and sighed, “Delectable.” The heat of his breath washed over the hobbit and left him panting. Smaug wrapped his tongue around Bilbo’s waist and gently rolled him onto his front. He slid the tip down Bilbo’s crevice, pulling out another high moan. He pushed the tip slowly into him, and Bilbo cried out and squirmed. Smaug pulled his tongue away. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Bilbo whimpered into a cushion. “Please, please don’t stop.”

“Of course, my little thief.” Smaug resumed where he left off, coating Bilbo’s entire rear with saliva as he widened the hobbit’s hole. Bilbo continued to wriggle under his tongue, but he never tried to pull away. “There. That should do quite nicely.”

Bilbo suddenly realised he hadn’t thought through this. At the thought of what was about to be put inside him next, he rolled onto his back and held up his hand. “Wait! You’re-”

“Too big?”

Bilbo gaped. The dragon was gone. In its place stood a tall, lithe man, almost elvish in stature. His pale skin, however, showed a faint pattern of scales, and his eyes were still golden and slitted. His horns, if shrunken, remained, but the spiny scales of his head had turned into the deepest auburn hair. His hair reached his shoulders, behind which a pair of wings were folded. He still had a tail, too, and it swished languidly behind him as he walked toward Bilbo.

“Oh, I think we can manage.”

“Er, yes, that’s, um, much more reasonable.” Bilbo blushed, trying not to stare at the still sizeable but much less terrifying cock jutting out from the dragon’s new form. “I didn’t know dragons could do that.”

“It took me quite a few centuries to perfect this trick.”

“It’s a very nice, um, trick.”

Smaug smiled, and the look on the new, angular face made Bilbo tremble. He knelt over Bilbo and took the hobbit’s chin in his hand. “Your tricks aren’t half bad either, little thief.” He pressed his lips against Bilbo’s drawing him into a long, heady kiss. The end of his tongue was still three-pronged, and it explored Bilbo’s mouth with vigour.

Bilbo sank into the cushions under them, eyes fluttering closed as he moaned into Smaug’s mouth. His breath hitched when Smaug lifted his lower half completely off the rugs, both large hands on his rear now.

Smaug pulled back from the kiss and met Bilbo’s eyes. “Relax, little thief.” Though his voice was not nearly as loud in this form, the low rumble remained, and once more it had a calming effect on Bilbo. He pulled Bilbo toward him, onto him.

Bilbo gasped, back arching. There was a little pain, yes, but nothing compared to the heat. Having Smaug inside him, he really thought he ought to catch fire with that sort of heat.

Smaug lifted him completely off the cushions, cradling the hobbit in his arms. “Oh, what a pretty little thief indeed,” Smaug cooed. He laid Bilbo back down, this time on top of more cushions.

Bilbo shivered violently with the tiniest motion, each one sending flames through him. He lay trembling in the nest of pillows, Smaug deep inside him, leaning over him, hand around him.

“How does it feel?”

“L-like I’m-I-” Bilbo panted, unable to form anymore words.

Smaug smiled and brushed his fingers through Bilbo’s hair. “I told you. This is a dragon’s real fire.” He moved his hips back and gave the shallowest of thrusts.

Bilbo screamed, pressing his head back into the cushions, the arch of his spine strained. It was too much, too much heat. It surged through him, a great blaze he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop, but wasn’t sure he could bear.

Smaug gave another shallow thrust. He didn’t wait between it and the next, or the next. He held Bilbo’s waist securely in his hands, keeping at least that part of him still as he pushed into the hobbit again and again.

It wasn’t long before Bilbo’s body became too exhausted to strain against the fire. His muscles tired and soon he was almost limp against the pillows as Smaug fucked him. There fire was still there, still seared through him, and he still hadn’t climaxed, but he no longer had the physical strength to react, let alone act. He whimpered and moaned and cried with each thrust.

“Oh, such a pretty little thief,” Smaug panted as he snapped his hips over and over. “Such a good thief, stealing all this fire from your dragon.”

Bilbo only sobbed.

Smaug changed tactics suddenly, pausing in his rhythm to scoop Bilbo up in one arm and use the other to brace himself against the floor. With the hobbit completely in his hold, he resumed his pace where he left it off.

Bilbo’s entire body was jostled about, suspended in the air by the single arm, a great hand cradling his head. His arms and legs hung limp like a doll’s, moving only from the momentum of Smaug’s thrusts.

“So hot.” Smaug said, breathing heavily. “Your body must be on fire.”

Bilbo let out a soft cry.

“Would you like to come, pretty little thief?”

“Please,” he whined. He managed to lift his head to meet the dragon’s eyes. “Please, Smaug.”

“Oh, yes,” Smaug groaned. “I do enjoy when you say my name.”

“Let me come, Smaug.”

This time, there was a hiccup in Smaug’s rhythm. He dropped Bilbo on the cushions and braced both hands on the floor.

“Smaug,” Bilbo moaned, drawing out every sound of the name. “Please touch me. Please, Smaug!”

“Such a good little thief.” Smaug rubbed his palm up Bilbo’s cock.

Bilbo howled, the single touch bringing him to a searing orgasm. As his body clenched tight around Smaug, the dragon groaned, a deep noise Bilbo felt in his bones. He pushed into Bilbo a few more erratic times before pulling out and coming over Bilbo’s rear and the back of his thighs.

Smaug looked down at the hobbit. Bilbo was on the verge of passing out, and it brought a satisfied smile to Smaug’s face. He stroked Bilbo’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Then he knelt back and was once more his true self. He cleaned Bilbo gently and thoroughly with his tongue. When he was done, he returned to his less formidable size. He sat above Bilbo’s head and petted him softly. “My pretty little thief.”

“Bilbo,” the hobbit murmured. “My name is Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.”

“My lovely Bilbo,” Smaug murmured.

Bilbo tilted his head to look at him. “Can you change back?”

“I can. Why?”

“This… form, it’s very nice, but I like the other better. The real you.”

Smaug chuckled. “You are a peculiar one, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo flushed and looked away.

“Oh, no. I quite like it.” Smaug obliged Bilbo’s request and settled down.

Bilbo, drained as he was, gathered several cushions and rugs and piled them against Smaug’s side. He curled up on top of them, back against Smaug’s warm scales, and drifted off, feeling as contented as he ever had in Bag End.


End file.
